Behind a Smile
by Nozomiko
Summary: After 10 long years of hurt, and just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, he just had to come along and barge into my life. And even if I hate him with all my heart and soul... why is that I always feel safe around him?


Author's Note: Well, I guess I didn't really get many reviews, but that's okay. If people don't like my fanfic, they don't have to. I won't force them to. Well anyway, I guess it kind of took a few weeks just to get this chapter done, but I tried my best to finish this chapter as soon as possible. Well anyway, I really hope for those TWO of you who read my fanfic like this chapter.  
  
Thanks to my two reviewers:  
  
AnonymousT:  
  
A ()  
  
Chapter One: The Girl  
  
Title: Behind a Smile  
  
Author: Nozomiko  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Date: March 24, 2004  
  
Summary: After 10 long years of hurt, and just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, he just had to come along and barge into my life. And even if I hate him with all my heart and soul... why is that I always feel safe around him?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Card Captor Sakura, but I do, however, own the other characters that will come in the story sooner or later.  
  
***********************************  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fanfic, so bear with me here. This story has been in my mind for some time now and I am just dying to get it out of my head into a piece of paper or something. You don't have to like my fanfic, but it would be nice to just give it a try. Well anyway... Enjoy!  
  
**********************************  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
Rain pelted down from the dark heavens above like bullets. The dark clouds concealed the light of the moon. Lightning soon crashed into the ground and the thunder soon roars with might. The winds blew with tremendous force that it grabbed everything in its path. Leaves flew from the trees and danced along the trail the wind was making in the air.  
  
Everything was quiet. Many were asleep in their beds with no worries and are all waiting for the raise of the sun to free them from this terrible weather.  
  
It was then, deep within the Mystic Forest, the sound of two weapons clashed against one another. The earth rumbled beneath their feet, but everything ended quickly. The weapons fell onto the ground as the battle was finally finished.  
  
There was one girl lying on the ground. Her eyes soon twitched and slowly opened and her mind was now awake to reality. She struggled to get up, but she didn't care. As soon as she sat on her knees, her brilliant emerald eyes flashed in horror. The wind carried her short auburn hair as she had her mouth open. She was speechless.  
  
She shot up immediately and ran to the one body of a beautiful woman lying on the ground. A tall man was holding onto her so tightly as if he was holding onto the woman for his life.  
  
The little girl looked up at the man. His brown hair was messy now, and his brown eyes scared her. The girl could see the insane rage and sorrow that was preying upon him in his eyes.  
  
This pain and sorrow began to slowly hunt her soul and heart, too. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill.  
  
"Dad..." she whispered.  
  
Her father ignored her. He looked down at the woman. His hand lingered unconsciously toward the sword lying there beside him.  
  
"Sakura!" a voice from behind called for her. A yellow bear stuff animal with wings raced over to her and pulled onto her hair.  
  
"Sakura! You must move right now!" he ordered.  
  
Sakura ignored him. She began to whimper, but her whimper soon became a cry. Tears immediately fell from her eyes like the rain. Pain and sorrow filled her. It hurt. It really did.  
  
Her father soon got hold of the sword and picked up. He held it tightly and his eyes look as if they were blinded from reality and ready for death. The sword flashed with a light as he struck himself. Piecing himself with the sword he only muttered, "Forgive me," and hit the ground, lifeless.  
  
Sakura froze. She was shocked. Her mother was dead first and now her father! She had no more family. She was an orphan. Tears continued to spill from her eyes like falling diamonds.  
  
She screamed. The scream was so loud that it echoed into the heavens and everyone was awake could have heard it. Her eyes were now red with such sorrow and pain that she felt as if she could just commit suicide like her father.  
  
"No," she whispered with such pain.  
  
The yellow stuff anime just stood there in the air. "Sakura..."  
  
"NOOOOO! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sakura screamed into the air. Her scream held so much pain, so much sorrow, that anyone could pity her. Her loud desperate scream was taken away by the winds and carried out somewhere else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHHH" was the scream that came from a young boy.  
  
He flew off his feet the moment a sword clashed against his body and hit the wall. He dropped his sword and fell headfirst onto the solid ground. His chocolate brown hair was messy and full of sweat.  
  
Blood dripped down his forehead and lips. His body was in great pain, but he ignored it and got up. His piercing amber eyes were locked onto one person. He was panting as more cuts and bruises appeared on his body.  
  
"How weak are you boy?!" was the ruthless yell of a man. "You will never be strong enough to rule this kingdom if you continue at this rate! You... You are weak!"  
  
That had done it. It had struck the boy's final nerve. "Damn... DAMN YOU!" he screamed as he picked up his sword and charged toward the tall man.  
  
His eyes were filled with hatred. All his anger has summon up into his body, making him forget all the pain his body was going through. His green aura became more powerful as his insane rage continued to grow.  
  
The man began to smile at the boy's rage. "Well Syaoran, I think I just struck a nerve." He got into a defensive position and waited for Syaoran to strike.  
  
Syaoran pulled out all the magic that he can, in him and concentrated for his final blow. He finally strikes at the man, but was just too weak. The man just blocked and kicked Syaoran towards the wall once more.  
  
Hitting the wall, all the energy that Syaoran had possessed was now all drained out. His breathing became harder as more blood shed from his body and seeped into the ground.  
  
"This is a pity. I guess this fight is over, though I would barely call it a fight. You are too weak, Syaoran. An Elder like me should not waste my time with such a weak person, but since you are the heir to the Li Clan, I have no choice, but too."  
  
The Elder began to walk out the training room. "We will train again tomorrow, whether or not you are able to fight."  
  
Syaoran just watched the Elder walk out the room and slammed the door.  
  
"I AM NOT WEAK!" he yelled right afterward. He slammed his fist onto the wall and continued until there was a dent. His knuckles were bleeding, but he was satisfied, for now.  
  
He shoved the window open and placed his hand out. The rain poured over his bloody hands and took the blood with it down onto the ground.  
  
"I'll show them," he whispered. "I'll show them that I am not as weak as they think. One day... I will prove myself."  
  
He jumped onto the base of which the windows were placed upon when they were closed and sat there. He left his right leg out into the rain as he felt the cold wind hit him.  
  
Just then and there, it hit him. A powerful aura that was not tamed burst out with rage, coming from the north. "Unbelievable..."  
  
As he got down onto the ground of his training room, a scream was heard. It was loud and full of pain and sorrow. "Who could that be?" he asked himself as he limped out of the room and into the nurse's.  
  
Well, I just finished my prologue! That was.... Short... Oh well. Well anyway, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me here. I am sorry if I can't write any better, but this is the best that I can do. Well anyway, I'm going to get started on chapter one and it might take me a while, since I will be very busy. I hope you enjoy my prologue and I'll try my best to update soon!  
  
Bye!  
  
~*Nozomiko*~ 


End file.
